


Strength like yours

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kanji is really strong but Yu knows it is not just in body





	Strength like yours

It was not just his body that was strong, Yu might be the leader. He might be the one leading the others forward and making friends but Kanji was something different. He had fought so hard by himself alone. He had fought hard sticking to his ideals and only a cruel person would ignore that. Yu could not ignore that while Kanji had met force and opposition he had kept doing what he loved even while he was ridiculed for who he was.

Kanji was beautiful all parts of him. He was defensive but the little blush he got when he was complimented. The way his defences dropped when you complimented him. It was things like that that kept Yu up at night wondering what he should do and then thinking about the things he wanted to do that Kanji certainly was not prepared or ready for.

How many times had he thought about how wide open Kanji was for a kiss when Kanji dipped his head and flushed after Yu talked about how good Kanji was at needlework? Even when Yu talked about how good Kanji was for sticking to his ideals and being with children. His pride was acute thing too the way children had to find creative ways to pay Kanji for the things he made for them on a whim. It was adorable and Yu just wanted to walk up to Kanji take his face between his hands and kiss him until that flush covered Kanji all over.

Kanji was amazing and while the town was taking their cool time about figuring that out Yu had no problem with it. Every time he heard that Kanji did something and then the reason about it his body felt hot all over and he had to hide his face in his hands because that was just too fucking cute for words. How did this boy even exist?

Who beats up an entire gang because their mother did not like the noise they made and needed to sleep? Who did that? It was adorable and concerning at the entire time but it showed Kanji’s true strength there. His strength was not just for him it was for the people that he loved, that he cared for and that was what made Yu admire him so.

He was strong not just physically but in every way that counted. With the scorn of the town on his back he stayed true to himself even if the only one that knew that was his mother. He was gruff but who could blame him, all Kanji wanted was to be accepted no matter what he liked and how he liked.

He liked cute things to the extent that it made Yu smile when he thought about it. He was passionate about it in a way that was adorable. Soft fur, cute faces made Kanji’s eyes shine and made him so open that Yu could only marvel at how sweet the boy was. Kanji was temptation sent from hell. How many times had his hands lingered after clasping Kanji on the back? How many times had his offer for a help up been infused with the need to do more afterwards?

Kanji’s back was strong after the years he had gone through. He had friends now and he did not care what others thought about him now. He was open now and that change was because Yu had been the one to approach and not care. His words had touched something in Kanji and in turn Kanji had blossomed like the sweetest butterfly to ever exist.

That he liked up to Yu was flattering but when Yu thought about it he felt as though he was some big deceiver because what had he done compared to the rest of them? They faced their shadows, their faced their fears, they faced all sorts of darkness and while he was right there by their side he did not have that same pain. He might know and accept who he was, he knew who he was and he did not run from who he was but that did not mean he had earned the admiration he got.

He lucked out, he was the kid that moved to the small town for a year that got caught up on one of the biggest rides to date that never wanted to get off. There were his personas, there was the velvet room and the investigation team but he was taking these things on as they came on. He wanted to help, he wanted to support but when he looked at Kanji who did more than people gave him credit for he could not help but wonder how his strength could ever be compared.

That Kanji looked up to him, thought he was such a big deal when he was the one that had turned around and did what he liked while looking how they thought he should look and end up owning it… That tattoo one day Yu would have to ask if it was real. Those earrings and studs just suited Kanji in a way that made no sense to Yu and his libido.

Why should Kanji thank him? Yu had no control over his body. He could only acknowledge after the fact that he had moved. It was not anything planned. If Kanji fell or stumbled he was just there because that was what they did, what the investigation team did and they had each other’s back. They would take whatever blow to protect each other and Yu never wanted Kanji to hurt more than he could afford.

The boy that liked cute things that was big and cute himself. Yu wanted to protect that anyway he could. He would use the power of the ‘wild car’ to his advantage to protect the ones he loved. He wanted to get closer to Kanji, he wanted to keep hanging out with him, he wanted to keep walking by his side. He wanted to protect him. Kanji made him want to keep getting stronger so he could keep his friends safe and when he called him senpai in that unguarded way of his… he had no idea how difficult he made it on Yu with those eyes of his.

But that was what made him so ridiculously cute and what made Yu want to try even harder to get looks liked those more. That was what made it so easy to get back to his feet and smile. That was what made it easier to take the lead. People like Kanji depending on him to do the right thing and he wanted to watch Kanji grow into his happiness and his strength. “Let’s go.” He said softly and watched the happiness bloom on Kanji’s face at the inclusion. The boy was just way too cute.


End file.
